Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an option code providing circuit and providing method thereof. Particularly, the invention relates to an option code providing circuit and providing method thereof by using resistive random access memory cells.
Description of Related Art
In recently years, consumer electronic products are necessary tools in daily use for people. For storing information, a plurality of memory apparatuses are embedded in the electronic products. For storing non-volatile information, a so-called resistive random access memory (RRAM) is getting more popular.
In conventional art, for programming or erasing a RRAM cell, a reset or set operation should be operated on the RRAM cell. But, in physical use, the resistance of the RRAM cell which has been set or reset may be varied for some reason. That is, the data retention requirement can't be met. Especially, for providing an option code, if the data retention requirement can't be met, a wrong function or wrong application may be executed, and the performance of a system is reduced. Such as that, it is important to meet the data retention requirement for providing the option code by using the RRAM cell.